


Art: Mad World

by sian1359



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Mad World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Fool A Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26512) by Weeping Naiad. 



> Written for the Avengers Reverse Big Bang: Summer 2013 
> 
> Title and lyric taking from the song Mad World by Roland Orzabal (Tears For Fears wrote and performed it first, kids ;)
> 
> Images gakked from personal files and around the web.
> 
> Trope Bingo Round Two Square: Hurt/Comfort

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/2013avengersrbb1_zps6d147bc2.jpg.html)


End file.
